Happy Birthday Ryoma!
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Birthday fic: 24th december, Echizen Ryoma. non-yaoi, Onshot.


_**Title: Happy birthday Ryoma!!**_

_**Summary: Birthday fic: Its Ryoma's birthday, what are the Regulars and Sakuno planning for him? And why does it look like him and his parents had forgotten his own birthday?**_

_**Pairings: Ryosaku.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis, if I did... THERE WOULD NOT BE YAOI!!**_

_**A/N: This story is in my fic's timeline. So its Ryoma's third year in Seigaku. There is an OC or two so if you want, you can read my story: Seigaku's Rise Again to know him.**_

It was a snowing, Satuday on the eve of chirstmas. Ryoma woke up and look at the clock, it read 7.30am, there was practicse at nine today. So he got up, place his sleeping cat onto his pillow before he went to wash up and changed to his jersey with his jacket on.

He went downstairs and saw that his family was already in the kitchen, "Good Morning.." he greeted as he placed his tennis bag on the floor and sat down for his breakfast.

"Heres your breafast, Ryoma" his cousin, Nanako said cheerfully as she placed his breakfast in front of him.

"Sank you" Ryoma said and started eating his breakfast, "Ne, Seishounen.. do you know what day it is today?"

"No.. why?"

Nanjiro had to hide his laugh at his own son having forgotten _his _own birthday, "Nothing, just eat your breakfast and go to your practice" he said snickering a little from hiding the laughter behind it.

"Che.. whatever.." he answered and finished his breakfast within the next few minutes. He picked up his bag and went outside where a red mountain bike, he bought a couple months back, could be seen. He put on his shoes and swing his leg over the bike, cycled out the gate and down the lane to his school, Seishun Gakun Academy.

He cycled on for awhile and reached the school in a matter of minutes, he locked his bike at the lots and went to the courts. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was there, including the regulars, who are in high school.

"Ne, whats with everyone being here today?" Ryoma asked as he entered the courts.

"Oh, Ryoma.. I was thinking of letting the Regulars play with the Regulars, from three years ago, so that we can train for the Nationals this year" Ryuuzaki-sensai explained.

Ryoma nodded in response and soon pratice started.

"Everyone run 20 laps as warm-up"Ryuuzaki-sensai ordered and soon everyone started running with Inui beside her and shouted, "Who ever does not come back within 50seconds for each lap will have a taste of my new Inui Juice"

The original regulars except Tezuka and Fuji, cringe at the thought of drinking the juice while the other members just got confused. "Ah.. Fuji-sempai, whats Inui Juice?" Lance asked the former Tensai of Seigaku.

"Oh, Lance.. Its really nice, I'll recommend it" Fuji answered.

Lance considered for a second but Ryoma interupted him, "Unless you're Fuji-sempai.. you get knocked out.." Lance decided to take his captian's advice and just continue running.

_**After Practice**_

If anyone were at the courts they would be ready to fish out their phones and call the Ambulance since everywhere was littered with bodies except the regulars who tied at the same time, just in time on the last lap.

Than Ryoma suddenly noticed something, "Ne, Ryuuzaki-sensai, wheres Sakuno?"

"Oh, she and Tomo-chan are busy doing something" was the answer and Ryoma nodded in reply.

'Everything is going as planned. Time to put the plan into action' Ryuuzaki-sensai thought and looked over to Kawamura, who had joined back the tennis club in the middle of his second year in high school because his father had said that since he was the Junior no.1 player powerhouse in Japan, It was a waste for him to just stick to making sushi and encourage him to go back to tennis while continuing his Sushi making training.

"Say, everyone why don't we head to my family's sushi shop?" Kawamura offered and everyone agreed while Momoshiro and Ryoma cycled there behind them.

"So, Echizen. How is the bike?" Momoshiro asked.

"Its really good, Momo-chan-sempai.."

"Good good".

_**Kawamura sushi.**_

"Sakuno.. hurry up and help me put this up" a girl with pigtails shouted as she held one-side of a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Ryoma!!' on it in white while the background was blue.

A girl with her Auburn hair let down, quickly helped her friend put up the banner, "Is that everything? Tomo-chan?"

"Hai, the rest is Kawamura-san's job now" Tomoka explain as the father of the powerhouse started making sushi, tray after tray including one for Fuji, 'Wasabi rolls' and a sign reading the name. In case anyone took it by accident. "Do you have your present?"

"Arigato, for helping us, Kawamura-san" Sakuno thanked the elder man with a bow and a smile while nodding to Tomoka.

"Its ok, its your boyfriend's birthday after all and he is a Seigaku student"

"Still, I must thank you properly, Kawamura-san" Sakuno said and soon they hide and off the lights, they waited for five minutes and soon the door slide open, the two girls jumped out,

"Happy birthday Ryoma!!" the two of them shouted but the person was not Ryoma or any of the regulars and Kawamura-san came out, "Sorry we're closed" he said rushing the guy out and quickly put the sold out sign before they went in and got ready again.

A few minutes later, the door slide opened again, Tomoka and Sakuno shouted as they jumped out, "Happy Birthday Ryoma!!" while Kawamura's father turned on the lights.

"What..." Ryoma exclaimed, "Its my birthday?" he asked calmly.

"Well.. ya.. its the eve of christmas... Ryoma-kun" Sakuno answered in a way that made her so cute while she turn a slight pink.

"I see... arigato.. everyone..." Ryoma said as they all sat down.

"Alright!! its party time!!" Momoshiro shouted and soon everyone were eating the sushi and playing around when suddenly a racket appeared in Kawamura's hands.

"Oh.. BURNING!! COME ON BABY!! LETS PARTY!!" 'Burning' Kawamura shouted and everyone just smiled as they gave presents to the yong middle school captian and when it was Sakuno's turn.

"Ah.. Ryoma-kun.. can you come outside with me please?"

"Sure.." Ryoma answered and the two of them slip by everyone and made their way out, "Ah.. Ryoma-kun this is for you..." Sakuno said as she passed to him a small square box, "Oh, Arigato. Sakuno..." Ryoma answered and opened the box, on it was a sliver, rectangle, metal plate he pull it out and saw that a chain was attached to it and knew that it's a braclet. On the metal plate was the engraving E.R..

He turned it and looked at the back.

_**To Ryoma, **_

_**Happy birthday **_

_**love Sakuno. **_

He smiled for once and said, "What about my christmas present?"

Sakuno who was playing with her fingers and looking at the ground was caught by surprise and looked up when she felt something soft and warm at her lips, she immediately gave in to the feeling and wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma broke the kiss and lean his forehead onto hers, "Merry chirstmas..." he said as he closed his eyes enjoying the moment while the snow fell lightly around them.

And in Sakuno's head, 'I'll love you always... Ryoma-kun...'

"Happy birthday.. my Prince..." she said quietly enough for a smile to appear on his face.

A/N: If anyone wants to know how the braclet looks like watch Zoids: New Century, at one episode they will go on a vacation before a battle and the main character will throw it into the lake after the match.


End file.
